darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Training With The Newbie
5/31/2011 05:19 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Swiftblade Skywarp Nitrogear Bytaboom Robustus Slipstream is in the hangar bay, checking in with the wing commander on duty at the moment. She's hoping to get some flight time in over the flight plains if it's not terribly crowded. Swiftblade alone wouldn't make much of a crowd. She enters the hangar area and sees a femme that she recognizes as the one that Skywarp introduced to her. Offering the other female seeker a solemn wave, she moves towards her. Slipstream finishes with the mech and looks over to the wave, "Hello Swiftblade. Say would you like to head out to the flight plains with me and train?" Swiftblade nods her head once. "I think that is a good idea," she says agreeably. "I believe I have a long way to go still." Slipstream inclines her head slightly, "Well then, follow me out to the plains and we'll see how we fly together hm?" she asks as she moves out of to hangar. Swiftblade follows quite willingly, finding inactivity to be distasteful and solitude to be uneducational. Still quite self-conscious of her newness, she's content to let others lead for now. Her only hope is that she doesn't follow anyone with intentions of leading her astray. Slipstream reaches the tarmac and transforms into her jet mode, then taxis out onto the runway. She gets up speed and takes off into the sky, trusting you'll be following along shortly. Swiftblade also transforms, since that is the point of this little exercise, and takes to the air behind, and slightly to the side of Slipstream. After all, trailing directly behind is pretty much useless, yes/ Slipstream head towards the flight plains, keeping to a reasonable speed. "All right so I was thinking of some formation work then perhaps a follow the leader scenario." "If you think that is best," Swiftblade agrees. Experience is what she is lacking, and knowing this, she doesn't see a point in pretending she knows what she doesn't. It's better to learn than it is to fake it. So much for deception. Slipstream checks out the current flow of seekers using the flight plains and finds a spot that isn't being used. "Correct altitude to 1 klik above the surface. We'll start with the easier A formation." Swiftblade hasn't had enough leisure time to get lazy or forgetful of such things she has already been taught. Checking her path through the air, she moves into position. Being built more for speed than firepower, keeping up isn't generally an issue. Starting at the beginning, she follows the instructions well. Original thought can come later. Slipstream watches how you move into position. "Speed up to .5 mach and shift into B formation." she states. Swiftblade moves quickly and easily. Her creator was more concerned with her getting to a place without problems than with her finding trouble along the way. So as far as basic flying goes, she's pretty much up to standard. Switching her speed, she changes the position into B. Slipstream alters her altitude with a subtle movement of her flaps, waiting to see if you notice it without needing her prompting. She also speeds up to .7 mach. "C formation." is all you get in the way of instruction. If someone is looking for a sidekick with spunk and wise-cracks, Swiftblade is not your girl. If you want someone who will follow quietly and quickly, that's more her style. Speed is increased and position is changed. She also shows no indication of wanting to take the lead or the impatience to move out of position. Slipstream smiles internally as you move with her. She speeds up to .9 mach and levels out her altitude. "D formation." she states. Her scanners keep her apprised of where other seekers are flying, "Watch for anyone that's being stupid or not paying attention Swiftblade. Sometimes the vets like to mess with newcomers." Swiftblade has no head to nod, so gives a simple verbal reply of "Yes." Slowing only slightly to appraise the area, she cautiously gears into the next position. If she couldn't fly well, she would have been scrapped before another Decepticon even saw her. As it is, she's able to keep speed. Slipstream then moves her aerilons to bank to the right, "Too bad we don't have a third to do a proper formation." she notes, "Okay so shall I start off a follow the leader scenario?" "It does make things a little lopsided," Swiftblade agrees amiably. "And that would be good for a change of pace," she adds, keeping scanners alert for those Decepticons who don't have anything better to do than pester a new addition to the army. Slipstream powers up her thrusters to full burn and starts with a barrel roll as she climbs at a 10 percent incline, "See if you can keep up Swiftblade. And do as I do." The speed is easy to match, the incline also, but Swiftblade isn't quite as adept with the roll. It isn't clumsiness so much as being overly cautious. Still, she makes a pretty good go of it. Slipstream comes out of the roll and levels off, "Not bad, you can work on that." she states, then she points her nose down at a steep decline and plunges down to the ground. Swiftblade is much more sure with zooming down to the ground. "I'll remember that." She isn't at all defensive over the matter. Slipstream pulls up about 50 feet off the ground and goes into a steep climb, nearly fully straight up and down. "Better you are at flying, the better chance of surviving this war. You have to improve every chance you get." "I agree; it's what I was told from the first." Swiftblade is rational enough to realize that a new recruit such as herself isn't able to be as perfected as someone who has been doing this a long time. "Any advice for my improvement would be appreciated." And upwards she goes, following the steep climb. Slipstream levels off again and comments, "Good to know you are open to advice. We'll get along just fine Swiftblade." she states, "So let's see if you can shake me, take leader position and go for it." Swiftblade starts out a bit shakily, mostly because she isn't used to the role reversal. But eventually she picks up speed and starts into a series of zig zags. Skywarp has begun auditing this scene. Skywarp enters from Raised Airstrip. Slipstream moves just behind you and off your wing, then copies your zig zagging movements in the sky, meanwhile she keeps tabs on the other seekers in the area. So far the other fliers have left her alone, but then Swiftblade takes the opportunity to twist sideways and slip between two others, climbing up right after she does. She isn't going in any particular maneuver, just trying to do something different. Slipstream follows after Swiftblade, going sideways to get between the same two seekers who probably will be looking for payback in some manner when either least expect it. Well, whatever the other seekers do later is their business. Swiftblade continues on her way. She's not sure if she's supposed to be eluding Slipstream at all, or just making sure that both of the femmes are capable for following the other. Either way, she keeps going, making an odd twist here or sudden dip there. Slipstream moves a second or two after Swiftblade as they fly along. "Okay now let's see if you can shake me for real." she states, her rifles go online but are powered way down. "Time for a little one on one turbo fox fighting." Swiftblade speed increases, sensors more keyed to trouble now that the ante is up. Even if the weapons are down low, she doesn't want to get hit. Because in real combat, there won't be any kidlet gloves on. At least there are medics able to repair what little damage she does take. Slipstream chuckles and moves to keep up so her rifles line up for a shot. "Don't make it easy on me Swiftblade." she notes then takes a warning shot at the femme. Swiftblade isn't trying to make it 'easy' on Slipstream. However, it takes her a bit to really get into the mentality of the exercise. As she gets further, she gets more tricky with her moves, making the environment around her work for her as much as possible. Skywarp suddenly begins to shift and contort in ways that look downright painful, transforming himself into a black and purple Seeker-Jet! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Swiftblade's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Slipstream takes a for real shot at the femme, just barely missing, "Not bad. Keep it up." she encourages. Swiftblade manages to evade. She might not have much in the way of experience, but she was designed to fight, and part of fighting is not getting so slagged up you can't hit back. Still, she doesn't have quite the boldness of a veteran, but she does have potential. Skywarp cruises into the flight plains from Polyhex, looking for some fun. "Hey femmes-" he comms. "Good to see you practicing." Slipstream comms back, "Skywarp." she states neutrally as she takes another shot at the femme in front of her. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Swiftblade's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! With a roar of his twin turbine engines, Nitrogear also flies into the flight plains for some practice of his own. "Greetings, Comrades. Good to see you again. Would you like some company?" Nitrogear asks, before taking up any sort of position in-flight. "I have a lot of work to do," Swiftblade responds to Skywarp, but she sounds pleased. Despite the distraction, she manages to evade again. Okay, so she's good at not getting hit. Prime only hit her once, and Hammerstrike never scored once. But that was just her first fight. However, when another unknown joins in, she slows her speed a lot to hone her sensors in on him, uncertain of how to proceed now. Slipstream takes advantage, she hopes, of the other femme's slow down... but this time she doesn't shoot at her. She uses her speed to get just a bit ahead of her then transforms and tries to drop down on top of the other femmes back. Bytaboom yells up to Slipstream, "Come on Slip! Quit missing your target!" Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Swiftblade's agility. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Skywarp takes a potshot at one of the swinging targets dangling from the pylons. "So what's the deal today? More sparring, Slipstream?" *leer* *leer* *leer* A combination of the change in tactics as well as the arrival of other strangers has Swiftblade distracted long enough for Slipstream to land on her. Feeling a surge of embarrassment, after she had used a similar tactic on Hammerstrike, she slows up a bit. Next she launches herself into a spinning movement, trying to shake the other femme from off her back. Slipstream comms to Nitrogear, "Advise staying out of the way for the moment sir." she notes to her superior officer. She makes to grab hold of the other femmes wing edges as well as using her own wings to screw up Swiftblade's movement through the sky, "Flight training. You did say to get to know the new femme, and I'm doing so. Sir." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her strength against Swiftblade's agility. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Skywarp snickers. "Getting to know each other, right. Um, carry on, or whatever." Nitrogear lazily makes a circle around the sparring femmes, staying out of range. "Acknowledged, Comrade. It is good to see you again, though. And good to see you training." Nitrogear responds, as he waits for the okay to join training. Wobbling now under the pressure of Slipstream's antics, she flips herself and attempts to skim low to the ground, perhaps attempting to 'rub' the 'annoyance' off her peaked back. "Not meaning to be rude; I'm just a little busy right now," she says by way of apology to everyone else. Right now she has her 'wings' full just dealing with Slipstream. Swiftblade picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Slipstream's awareness. Swiftblade's roll succeeds! Slipstream smirks at Skywarp, "Why don't you fly closer and I'll show you how fun it is to be targeted for my version of jet judo, sir." her tone almost mocking. Unfortunately for her though the roll over plus the close quarters to the ground has her give up her position rather abruptly. She tumbles until she stops. A soft vent, "Should have practiced with that makada grounder some more before he bailed on me." she mutters. "Looks like you could use it," Skywarp says, stooping lower with a taunting flip of his ailerons. Bytaboom watches from the sidelines, clearly bored out of her processor. She yawns, her optics watching everything. "Did I do alright?" Swiftblade asks, sounding just a little anxious. She lands on the ground and transforms to her robot form. One great thing about being a robot, you don't get sweaty and out of breath after exertion, so she looks just fine. Walking over to Slipstream, she examines her. Watching Swiftblade land, Nitrogear makes for a landing too. He stands by the panther form of Bytaboom, crosses his arms across his chest plate and watches on. "You two finished with training, Comrades?" Nitrogear asks, wanting to get in on some of this training. Slipstream picks herself up off the ground slowly, "You did just fine all considering, just keep practicing like I said." she notes, a little wing shiver as she looks over her chassis, "Well Robustus isn't going to be happy about the mess but at least it'll give him something to do." she notes with a shoulder roll. A smile over to Nitrogear, "So eager to see if you can best me again Nitrogear sir?" Nitrogear grins, "Sure, I'm open for some competition. I'm actually quite out of practice, Comrade. You'll most likely best me this time. Who's the new femme by the way? I haven't met her." Nitrogear says this, without even thinking that Swiftblade is RIGHT THERE. Noticing Nitrogear, Bytaboom takes a few steps to the side, a few steps back. She remains quiet, her ear and tail twitching slightly. Skywarp transforms and lands. "I'll fly against whoever wants to go next." Swiftblade isn't offended. In fact, she assumes it's more normal to ask /about/ her than ask her directly. She smiles faintly to Slipstream. "Thank you," she says. "I'm always eager to learn more ways to be more efficient." A curious glance is sent Bytaboom's way. She moves off to the side, content now to learn by watching instead of doing. Slipstream hmms thoughtfully, "Perhaps a four seeker formation is in order then?" she asks the three, then a gesture to the other femme, "This is Swiftblade. Figured I'd see what she has to offer our army sir, she'll do just fine.. just needs to practice, as we all do, to please our Lord." Nitrogear pats the top of Bytaboom's head. "That would leave Comrade Bytaboom out of our training, Comrade. Perhaps ground-based combat would be best suited for now." Nitrogear replies to Slipstream, before acknowledging Swiftblade with a smile and wave. "Greetings, Comrade Swiftblade. I am called Nitrogear." "Could have wings built and attached, you know." Bytaboom vents softly. She gives Swiftblade a curious look. Skywarp transforms again, but doesn't launch himself into the air. "Are we flying, or talking?" Slipstream nods to that, "Hmm indeed, wouldn't want to leave her out of it." she agrees, "Ground training it is then. Suggestion on what kind sir?" she asks, since Nitrogear is her superior he should make that call. A smile at Bytaboom, "Now that I'd like to see Shred and Robustus pull off.. a flying cyber panther." Swiftblade solemnly returns Nitrogear's wave. "Pleased to meet you." Barracks life obviously hasn't rubbed too heavily off on her. If she notices the look Bytaboom gives her, it's not apparent. She stands there rather impassively at the moment. Whatever is decided she won't fuss, so she just listens until she knows what the plan is. Bytaboom grins at Slipstream, "It could happen. Although, Robustus might do a checkup on me." She shudders a bit. Standing up now, she tilts her head. Skywarp launches himself into the sky with a roar of turbines. "If you guys want to do more ground stuff, I'll get my own practice in. See ya." Nitrogear seems happy to meet Swiftblade, at least. "Standard ground combat, as seen in the pits or the arena. This time we should use weapon systems as well, Comrade. Since you were already using them, makes sense to me." Nitrogear elaborates, informing Slipstream of his current thought process. Slipstream peers at Bytaboom, "What is it with folks suddenly disliking Robustus?" she asks with a frown, "Mech saved Shred's life twice, mine at least twice, so what gives?" then hmph at Skywarp, "Coward." she sneers. "Okay guess it’s just the four of us then." Bytaboom raises her cannon tail and takes a potshot at Skywarp. She looks to Slipstream, "Don't dislike him. Just don't like having checkups." Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! "I have no problem with Robustus," Swiftblade says, sharing her two credits of thought. "Maybe he just doesn't like ground fighting," she adds, referring to Skywarp now. She remembers a few things said while they were fighting the Bots the other cycle. Glancing between the air born seeker and the others, she deliberates... Skywarp whoops and barrel rolls. "Targeting practice sounds fine by me!" Nitrogear shrugs, "Don't know, Comrade. I like Robustus, he seems like a capable medic. Better him then Psykeout." Nitrogear adds with a laugh, though he doesn't add that he won't let even Robustus to check his precious engines... which are likely far overdue for maintenance and repair. The reason, only Nitrogear will know. "Let the training begin, Comrades." Slipstream shakes her head at Bytaboom, "Lovely, same difference. Get over it." she notes harshly to the cyber panther, "Not liking something that is medically important is not an excuse. Or do you want to find out how it feels to be on the business end of Lord Megatron's cannon?" she asks, an annoyed wing flick given. She glances at Swiftblade, then a shudder at the mention of Psykeout, "He should have stayed in the Dead End with the other scum." "Low power only, though. I don't think you slaggers can hit me, but I'd rather not get repainted again so soon." Skywarp adds over the comm. Swiftblade is not a very powerful ranged fighter, so low power isn't hard for her. Since Skywarp seems to find the exercise amusing, she attempts to shoot him also. Swiftblade picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Skywarp's dexterity. Swiftblade's roll succeeds! Skywarp laughs. "Not bad, Swifty." Bytaboom frowns at Slipstream. She goes silent for a moment before saying, "Count me out.." Skywarp twists and flies in a zigzag pattern. "Can you hit me when I'm NOT playing target?" Nitrogear joins in the target practice, with Skywarp the willing ... errr, victim. Nitrogear produces his standard weapon - a battle rifle - and sets it on low power. "I hate to shoot against a fellow Comrade, Skywarp. Please accept my apologies in advance and I shall visit you in the medical bay." Nitrogear raises his weapon - but lowers it as well. "I .. cannot. I will not shoot a fellow Decepticon like this, Comrades. And I will not require any of you to do so." Nitrogear looks away. "I will accept whatever punishment Lord Megatron wishes of me. But shooting at another Decepticon isn't the right way." Nitrogear turns around and walks next to Bytaboom, acknowledging her correct decision. Slipstream smirks, "Well shooting at him I could get into." she notes, pulling her rifle from subspace to take aim at him. "Let's just see how good a flier her really is hm?" she intones as she adjusts the power to low. A vent at Nitrogear, "Doesn't stop Megatron does it sir." she notes Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Skywarp's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! "Nice try, Slippy, but you can't hit me with that, either," Skywarp gloats. "Now it's my turn, right?" Skywarp dives, powering up his lasers and launching a pair of low-powered shots in her direction. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Slipstream's agility. Skywarp's roll fails! Swiftblade stops for a bit, wondering if she made an error. However, Slipstream is fine with it, and Skywarp is enjoying himself. The question of what Megatron would do...this she has no answers for. Once Slipstream and Skywarp exchange shots, she takes another turn at the black and purple seeker. Swiftblade picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Skywarp's agility. Swiftblade's roll fails! Slipstream leaps away and back from the shot, "Oh we can play that way too sir." she notes to the mech as misses. She lands on her feet again and looks over at Swiftblade, "Time to show the command trine a thing or two hm?" she grins wickedly. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp teleports straight up, flipping in mid air and coming down almost vertically for another spinning pass at Slipstream and Swiftblade, launching a nice barrage of laser fire. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Swiftblade's agility. Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Slipstream's agility. Skywarp's roll fails! Slipstream jumps to the left and twists as well to evade the shots. "Nice try. Now it’s my turn." she states, taking aim at the mech and letting lose a shot. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Skywarp's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Nitrogear vents. Slipstream's right. Of course Slipstream's right. Lord Megatron just BLASTED an insubordinate Decepticon to bits - and recently. "You are right, Comrade Slipstream. But that does not mean I must condone our Lord's behavior. Come on, Byta." Nitrogear nudges the Cyber panther, as he makes the long walk back towards Polyhex. Well, that was impressive. It hurt, but it was impressive. And pain can be a good teacher. Also, how the heck does Skywarp /do/ that? All Swiftblade knows is that she can't. She takes those hits as stoically as she can and is determined to do better next time. Of course, hearing that Megatron has a propensity to blast underlings is not a comforting thought. Still, she takes her shot at Skywarp again. Swiftblade picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Skywarp's agility. Swiftblade's roll fails! Bytaboom glances once more over her shoulder before following Nitrogear. She says, "It is okay if you fly. I am a fast runner." Skywarp pulls up, sharply, coming around for another pass with a steep banked turn around a pylon. "Gonna have to do better than that." This time, he fires from a bit further out while still coming out of the turn- just for variety. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Swiftblade's agility. Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Slipstream's agility. Skywarp's roll succeeds! Slipstream gahs as the laser zings her in the wing, she grits her denta together in pain. Even with them on low that still hurt. "Oooo. Wait til I get my lance, then we'll see who's laughing." she mutters darkly. Swiftblade just isn't quite fast enough to evade the shots fired at her. With the sting of the low powered attacks to keep her on her toes, she shifts position and lets loose with another bout of return fire. Glancing over to Slipstream, she seems curious for a moment. A lance is a melee weapon after all...isn't it? Swiftblade picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Skywarp's agility. Swiftblade's roll fails! Skywarp pulls up again, offering them a chance to retaliate (and reconfiguring the power setting on his lasers, because well, he's not supposed to REALLY slag anyone else, and he hadn't quite expected them to play the game all this long.) Slipstream pulls her lance from her back and switches it over to 'energon drain', "Let's see you evade this." she hisses softly. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Skywarp's agility. Slipstream's roll succeeds! It's a good thing that Swiftblade isn't prone to losing her temper or patience. So what if she hasn't hit Skywarp in a while? If she gives up then she'll never hit him again. So, she gets ready to send another attack his way....after the lance issue resolves that is. Swiftblade picks up the dicebag and rolls her agility against Skywarp's agility. Swiftblade's roll fails! Skywarp dives back down, tauntingly low over Slipstream. :D Skywarp yelps as Slipstream's lance jams into the underside of his wing. "I thought I said LOW POWER," he overshoots where Slipstream is standing, his trajectory wobbling unstably. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Slipstream snorts softly and smirks, "That's what you get for leering at me like a lecherous mech." she taunts. "Now you can come down here and let me pull it out." Swiftblade isn't quite sure what was behind the use of the lance and that interchange. Either way, well, it doesn't seem appropriate to keep shooting, so she puts her weapons away, resolving to spend more time in target practice. Skywarp lands, transforming with a stumble but staying on his feet, although his wing is held at an awkward angle by the lance that pins plating against his chassis in a way that keeps the transformation from completing itself normally. "Nice to see you can actually hit what you're aiming at sometimes," he says through gritted denta. Slipstream steps toward the mech, grabbing the lance in both hands. "Indeed." she states, then yanks back as hard as she can to dislodge the lance from his wing. "C'mon we can head to the med bay and get fixed up. I think we've had enough training for the day." Skywarp yelps as Slipstream yanks the lance free, the big baby, but doesn't argue about visiting the med bay. A bit of a dinged up trio they will be, but that's what happens when you're a Decepticon. Swiftblade doesn't even spare a thought wondering about this; she accepts it for what it is. "Better deal with it sooner than later, yes?" she asks tentatively. Slipstream sets her lance back into place and nods to Swiftblade. "Yes." she agrees. "Yeah, probably." Skywarp winces and rubs at the energon running down his wing. -- Slipstream glances around as she walks into repair bay, "Robustus, where you hiding mech?" she calls out. From somewhere in another room, probably storage, comes a reply, "Back here, be there in a moment." Swiftblade isn't at all jittery about being here again so soon. She enters in with the other two S-named Seekers, quietly and patiently. Skywarp grumbles and perches on the edge of a berth uncomfortably. Slipstream settles another berth herself and shakes her head a bit at the grumbling, "You got three injured in here mech, get in here already." she calls out. The medic hurries inside and looks between the three, he vents and commands two of the medical drones online and gets them retrieving things as he moves to Skywarp's table. "Playing hard to get Slipstream?" he inquires. "I think I got her more times than she got me," Skywarp mutters. "Lasers just turn down lower than electro lance thingys." A third berth is taken by Swiftblade, who was actually hit more this time around than when she fought with actual Autobots. Go figure. She smiles at the medic and gives him a solemn wave. "I can wait till last if you two are in a hurry," she says mildly. Then she nods towards Skywarp. "He got both of us a lot," she says in collaboration to his words. Slipstream snorts at Robustus' tease, "You know me better than that, medic, just do your thing Rob." she notes softly. The medic smiles a bit, "You haven't let go of him yet fully or you wouldn't push any mech that's interested away so much." he notes and gets to work upon Skywarp's wing. "The drones can tend to you two ladies since your damage isn't as bad." Skywarp yelps again as the medic messes with his wing and twitches it away. Slipstream narrows her optics at the medic, but remains silent. "Let go of who?" Swiftblade asks, unaware of how awkward the question might be. "That does seem to be more time efficient," she agrees with the medic, not being worried about getting made worse by the drones. Medic paranoia isn't part of her personality. She hasn't met Psykeout yet. Robustus ignores the mech's cussing and keeps a firm grip on the damaged wing, "You need to stop struggling. And by the way if you let me turn your pain receptors even down a bit this wouldn't hurt." he admonishes, then a pause to the question.. "That's for Slipstream to answer." Skywarp squirms. "You can turn them down but not off?" He asks suspiciously. Slipstream frowns and holds still for the medic drone that comes over to work on her damage. "I'll tell you in private Swiftblade. Certain mechs don't deserve to know." Robustus nods, "Yes I can do that. But you did state you didn't want them off. So the alternative is turning them down a bit to make my working on you more tolerable for you." Swiftblade doesn't press the point. It's not in her nature. She knows nothing of secrets, lacking any experience that is not viable to share with just about anyone. She glances over at Robustus and then Skywarp, finally shrugging. Skywarp eyes Robustus suspiciously. "As long as it's only part way down, fine." He twitches his wings again, reflexively, and then winces again. Slipstream tries to relax as the drone works upon her chassis, smirking a bit as the two mechs chat. The medic nods and turns down the pain to about a third, then gets back to work, "Better?" Skywarp nods and holds still. Mostly. Giant sparkling that he is. Another drone is working upon Swiftblade and actually finishes with her before the drone working on Slipstream is done. Slipstream slides off her table and approaches Swiftblade to whisper to her, "Look up the name Goa and know he is the reason why I'm not eager to share my spark with just anyone." "Why don't you want them turned off?" Swiftblade asks Skywarp, curious. She doesn't see the point personally, but perhaps there is something she is missing. When Slipstream whispers to her, she nods her head just barely. Relationships of any kind are new territory for the femme. Robustus chuckles to the inquisitiveness of the new femme, but continues working getting that wing fully patched up before he tends to any other damage. After all seekers are very picky about their wings. Skywarp turns his head to look at Swifty. "I can't warp if I don't know exactly where I am." He doesn't explain why having his sensory net disabled would effect that, but well, it's Skywarp. It doesn't have to make sense. Slipstream shakes her head a bit to that reply, but decides making a comment upon it, though she does ask, "So what is the favor you are going to ask of me Skywarp?" Skywarp grins. Well, leers. "I haven't decided yet. Got any ideas?" Slipstream flicks her wings, "As long as it isn't demeaning or undignified, I've no complaints." Skywarp continues grinning. "What's the point of having you owe me, then?" Slipstream narrows her optics at the mech. Robustus finishes up and pinches the mechs wing hard at the tip, "If you did that in front of Shred, sir, I doubt you'd be leaving fully repaired. Now get out of my sight." Skywarp doesn't do smug nearly as well as his trine leader, but he's not exactly bad at it, either. "I haven't decided yet." Slipstream vents and stalks off toward the barracks. Skywarp laughs as Slipstream leaves. "Not bad with the move at the end, Slippy. Better luck with the rest next time, maybe, if you keep practicing." All you hear is, "Dreka makada!" from the science facilities. Skywarp jumps off the berth, twitching his wing experimentally and looking relieved when it doesn't hurt. "Right. Later, Robustus. Or not." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Swiftblade's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs